Che spesso piangere?
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Su mundo se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos. No podía negarlo más. Lo había visto por sí mismo. Él lo estaba engañando. "Lovino no está bien. Hace dos semanas… Lovino llego a casa… roto. No parecía mi hermano. Mi hermano siempre ha tratado de ser el fuerte de los dos y él…"


Hola Holita vecinitos :)

Hace un par de semanas encontré mi disco duro (¡milagro!), que llevaba perdido un buen tiempo y donde tenía guardados mis fics. Y al releérmelos me di cuenta que habían unos cuantos que no me gustaban… Así que los reescribí, cambie y alargue.

* * *

_**Che spesso piangere?**_ (¿Quién a veces llora?)

Original: 574 palabras.

**Reescrito: 3.923 palabras.**

**Sumario**: Su mundo se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos. No podía negarlo más. Lo había visto por sí mismo. Él lo estaba engañando. "Lovino no está bien. Hace dos semanas… Lovino llego a casa… roto. No parecía mi hermano. Mi hermano siempre ha tratado de ser el fuerte de los dos y él…"

**Personajes**: Lovino Vargas (Italia Romano), Feliciano Vargas (Italia Veneciano), Ludwing (Alemania)

**Menciones**: Antonio (España), Francia, Holanda, Prusia.

* * *

_**Che spesso piangere?**_

_¿Quién aun te añora_

_Solo en un rincón?_

_Que tristeza da verse hundido verse así_

_Ojala siguieras junto a mi_

Lovino se encontraba acorrucado en un rincón de la habitación abrazándose a si mismo. Ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas y sus pantalones se mojaban por sus lágrimas. Se sentía estúpido en ese momento. No comprendía porque lloraba. Él siempre había dejado muy claro que era eso lo que quería. Quería que el bastardo dejará de molestarle con sus agobiantes muestras de cariño, sus lindas palabras y… todas esas estupideces que lograban sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al huraño de Lovino.

Si eso era lo que deseaba.

-Fratelo?-Veneciano abrió la puerta con cuidado. Hacía un par de horas que su hermano había vuelto y se había encerrado en su habitación. No era extraño que Lovino quisiese intimidad y se encerrara. Feliciano supuso que estaba enfadado o furioso por cualquier tontería y no tardaría en salir.

Pero habían pasado dos horas y Lovino no daba muestras de querer salir.

Feliciano había empezado a preocuparse y había decidido entrar en el cuarto de su hermano. Al abrir la puerta se había dado cuenta que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada y por unos segundos pensó que su hermano estaba durmiendo, pero de repente oyó un sollozo. Seguido de otro y otro y otro…

A ciegas entro a la estancia e intento encontrar a Romano. Se guió por los sollozos y no tardo en encontrarle acurrucado en si mismo.

-Fratelo. ¿Estás… Estás llorando?-Pregunta estúpida. ¡Por supuesto que estaba llorando! Feliciano se sentó a su lado, sin saber que hacer y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros. No sabía consolar a la gente, normalmente era él consolado.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

Lovino se sobresaltó un poco al notar la presencia de su hermano y se sintió patético. Él era el hermano mayor. Él era quien tenía que ser fuerte… por los dos, por su país…

Pero necesitaba consuelo.

Le dolía el corazón y estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo. Realmente les gustaban las muestras de cariño del bastardo, sus palabras, su compañía y definitivamente le gustaba _él_. Pero ahora daba completamente igual. No importaba.

Por que todo había terminado.

-Feliciano…

_Creía en ti_

_Pero no vi tu juego_

_Un día todo se fue_

_Traicionaste mi fe_

Feliciano miró preocupado a su hermano. El chico se encontraba sentado en el sillón del comedor mirando al vació. Lovino quería hacerle creer que miraba la televisión, pero Feliciano lo conocía suficientemente bien como para distinguir la expresión ausente en su rostro.

Le preocupaba su hermano. Quizás debería llamar a Antonio para preguntarle si sabía algo de la nueva actitud de su hermano, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea.

El menor de los italianos tenía razón. No era una buena idea llamar a España y Romano no estaba mirando la televisión. En la cabeza del mayor se iba repitiendo una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado ayer. Soltó una risa estúpida que termino convirtiéndose en un sollozo.

Él era el italiano mujeriego. Él era quién no podía pasar dos horas sin soltar un piropo a una mujer, quién seducía por diversión y quién no tenía en consideración los sentimientos de los demás. Aún recordaba el día en qué el _bastardo_ le había dicho esas mismas palabras. Sabía que los demás creían eso, pero le había dolido oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

Un día, que le obligaron a ir a una reunión internacional, Romano escuchó unas cuantas naciones apostar cuando tardaría a serle infiel al bastardo. Había sido a las pocas semanas después de dar a conocer su relación al mundo (porque hacía años que se veían en secreto) y Romano sintió como lo apuñalaban al reconocer un par de voces. Del pequeño grupo solo habían salido en su defensa Holanda y Alemania. Holanda porque había apostado que España sería el primero en ser infiel y Alemania por que consideraba todo ese asunto rastrero. Romano recordaba que dijo: "Son sus vidas y es su relación. No os metáis en ella. Italia Romano parece querer a España, a si que dudo que lo engañe."

En ese momento, Lovino se sintió tan patético. Las naciones que creía que eran sus amigos lo traicionaban, exceptuando Holanda, y Alemania era el único que salía en su defensa. Y en el presente, sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida y mal sabor de boca, se planteaba en enviarle un correo a Holanda.

"España me ha engañado. Dile a los demás que ya puedes cobrar la apuesta."

Seguro que le sacaría una sonrisa al tacaño holandés. Pero no quería moverse, ni tampoco dar a conocer su desgracia… aún. Además, sabía que no le creerían sin pruebas. Él había hecho lo mismo.

No había querido creerlo porque no tenía pruebas… por eso su mundo se había desmoronado cuando los descubrió infraganti.

Los había visto con sus propios ojos y no podía negarlo más.

_Tú no sabes…_

_como lo pase…_

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos y Feliciano comprendió que Lovino necesitaba algún consuelo. El chico había llorado el día anterior hasta caer exhausto pero parecía que necesitaba llorar más.

-Feliciano…

El menor se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazó. Esperaba que eso funcionara con el mayor, puesto que siempre funcionaba con él. Al cabo de poco rato sintió las manos del chico aferrarse a su camisa, su cuerpo moverse por los sollozos y las lágrimas mojar su cuello. Con cuidado acarició el pelo del mayor, susurrándole al oído.

-Todo va ir bien Romano. Estoy aquí contigo Lovino.

Felciano esperaba que en algún momento su hermano se abriera y le contara cual era el problema. Pero sabía que ya era un gran progreso que le permitiera ver su coraza romperse.

Por ahora trataría de ser de algún consuelo en silencio y esperaría antes de actuar.

**-oo00+00oo-**

_¿Quién a veces llora?_

_¿Quien aun te añora? ¿…solo en un rincón?_

Feliciano suspiro cansado pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ludwing en su portal con una caja de tomates frescos y una bolsa llena de pasta. Había salido a recoger el correo y se había encontrado al alemán debatiéndose que decir cuando tocara el timbre. El italiano se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo. Ludwing se veía encantador cuando estaba avergonzado.

-Ludwing. Que encantadora sorpresa.-El aludido lo miro sorprendido y la sonrisa del italiano se ensancho.- ¿Qué te trae por Italia?

-Yo… pasaba por aquí y…-El italiano supo exactamente el momento en que el alemán se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir y soltó una pequeña risita.- Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti y… Te he traído ingredientes para hacer pasta.

Levanto la bolsa para demostrar sus palabras o quizás para que el italiano se percatara de ella.

-¡Eres un encanto! ¡Venga pasa que haremos pasta!-El italiano entro a su amigo de un tirón y lo condujo a la cocina. Por suerte se acordó de volver a la entrada para cerrar la puerta y recoger el correo.

-Siento no haber dado señales de vida estas semanas.-Feliciano tiro las cartas sobre la mesa de la entrada y entro en la cocina, donde Ludwing ya había sacado todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer su salsa favorita. Le dedico otra de sus sonrisas y empezó a examinar las verduras.- Pero ya sabes, trabajo, estado, la crisis y eso…

-Pero si tú nunca trabajas.

-¡Pero si…! ¡Yo si trabajo!- tiro un tomate que no le parecía de mucha calidad y saco los cuchillos de uno de los cajones. Le dio uno a Ludwing, indicándole que lo ayudara cortando los tomates.-Me encargo de los asuntos referentes a la política, economía, sociedad y vida de los italianos en el ámbito internacional así como las relaciones con otros países en cualquiera de las características anteriores.

-Me fascina como recuerdas siempre esa frase.-menciono mientras se sentaba y empezaba a cortar los tomates en cuadraditos perfectos.- Debe ser la frase más larga que recuerdas al pie de la letra.

-Mis superiores les gusta hacérmela repetir.-Feliciano arrugó la nariz mientras cortaba con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria un tomate. Odiaba que sus jefes se creyeran tan importantes como para exigirles que repitiera la muletilla, "Para saber su lugar en el gobierno". O que lo creyeran tan estúpido.

-Pero no ha habido mucha actividad internacional en estas últimas semanas.

-Siempre hay actividad internacional… ve…

-Ya me entiendes.-el alemán miró a su amigo, su mirada parecía querer acusarlo de algo.- No ha habido ninguna reunión de naciones, ninguna que incluyera a Italia.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Replico un poco emocionado mientras ponía a hervir la pasta. Hacer pasta siempre lo animaba y hacía tanto que no cocinaba que se estaba emocionando al ver el agua hervir.- Pero he tenido que hacer mucho. Normalmente es Romano quien hace el trabajo interno, pero estas semanas… se ha encontrado indispuesto.

-¿Has estado haciendo el trabajo de tu hermano?-Ludwing se levanto de golpe y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.-Sabes que no debes dejarte convencer por tu hermano. Es aún más perezoso que tú y no debes dejar que se aproveche de tu buena voluntad y…

-¡No, no, no!-el italiano movió las manos rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Lovino no me ha obligado a hacer nada, lo he hecho por voluntad propia y Lovino no es perezoso. Trabaja más de….

-Eres demasiado bueno…

-Lo sé. Pero mi fratello me necesita…

-¿Es por eso que has desaparecido por dos semanas?-El alemán volvió a sentarse y el italiano le dio la espalda para observar el agua hervir.- ¿Él te ha mantenido ocupado?

-¿Mi jefe o Lovino?

-Ambos.

Las dos naciones se mantuvieron en silencio y Feliciano abandono la cocina. El alemán suspiro y termino de preparar el sofrito. Conocía su amigo y sabía que Feliciano solía huir de las situaciones que lo incomodaban… entre muchas otras cosas. Por eso espero pacientemente mientras trataba que no se le quemara el sofrito.

Tan concentrado estaba en la tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando Feliciano volvió. Solo reconoció su presencia cuando vio la mano del italiano sacar la sartén del fuego y apagar la llama. Feliciano estaba serio pero sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Lovino…-dijo mientras ponía la salsa en un bol y la pasta en el agua hirviendo.- Lovino no está bien. Hace dos semanas… Lovino llego a casa… roto.

-¿Roto?

-No parecía mi hermano. Mi hermano siempre ha tratado de ser el fuerte de los dos y él… Dos semanas. Han pasado dos semanas des de que volvió roto. En dos semanas no ha comido casi nada. Dice que duele demasiado.

-¿Lo ha visitado un médico?

-No ese tipo de dolor.-El italiano negó con la cabeza.-Me ha… me ha contado que lo rompió. Pero voy a reparar a mi hermano Ludwing.

-Tu hermano no es una muñeca que puedas reparar.

-Lo sé…. Lo sé.

-¿Tu hermano no querrá pasta?-preguntó Ludwing colocando su mano en la espalda del más pequeño.- Está en su habitación… ¿no?

-Si… Le diré que hemos hecho pasta.-El chico se seco las lágrimas que habían terminado por caer y practico su sonrisa antes de abandonar la cocina.-Ve~ Fratelo! Fratelo! ¡Ludwing ha traído tomates y hemos hecho pasta! ¿Quieres un poco?

_Su mirada ausente…_

_Sueña verse en otra situación_

Feliciano consiguió sacar de la habitación a Lovino al cabo de veinte minutos. No se sentía muy orgulloso de las técnicas que había utilizado, como llorar o suplicar, pero el mayor había aceptado y el joven Italia sonrió un poco. Era una victoria, un paso adelante. Aunque seguramente Lovino hubiera accedido para que se callara o para complacerle.

Al ver su hermano levantarse arrugo la nariz molesto. Ningún hermano suyo podía vestir el mismo conjunto por tres días. De un empujón lo mando a la ducha y Lovino lo miro sorprendido por unos momentos antes de obedecer.

Feliciano Vargas podía ser un cobarde, llorón, inútil y afeminado bastardo, pero la gente parecía olvidarse que un día controlo el comerció del mediterráneo (ah, su amada Génova) o que fue capaz de grandes cosas, terribles sí, pero grandiosas. Cuando quería podría hacer mover naciones a tomar una ducha y ponerse un conjunto más respetable.

Feliz por su triunfo, abrió las persianas de la habitación. La sala necesitaba un poco de luz. Sabía que su hermano no era una planta, pero la luz solar sentaba bien a todas las criaturas por mucho que estas no hicieran la fotodepilación. No, esa no era la palabra… ¿fotosintético? ¿Fotopsíquico?... ¡Fotosíntesis! Eso, fotosíntesis. Iluminada, la habitación parecía limpia (y seguramente lo estaba), exceptuando un rincón donde Romano se acurrucaba por las noches… o cuando Feliciano no lo obligaba a salir de su habitación.

Mientras esperaba que su hermano terminase de limpiarse, Feliciano decidió limpiar ese pequeño rincón. Él era muy desordenado, pero después de décadas de conocer al alemán, alguna de sus manías se le habían pegado. Tarareando una canción por lo bajo, agarro la vieja papelera de despachó de su hermano y empezó a tirar allí un par de cascaras de plátano, pañuelos sucios y fotografías rotas. La sangre le hirvió al ver la cara del español en ellas. En un impulso las rompió hasta que el rosto de Es… de _el_ _bastardo_ fuera irreconocible.

Suspiró un par de veces para calmarse. Él nunca perdía los nervios, era el calmado de ambos. Quizás tanta pasividad de Romano, lo estaba llevando a tomar prestadas emociones…

Qué tontería. Eso es imposible.

-¿Fratello? ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó abriendo la puerta del baño. Nunca habían tenido un problema con la intimidad y dudaba que a su hermano le importara que lo viera desnudo. Se sorprendió al verlo parado frente al espejo, todo limpió, aseado y con ropa nueva.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Feliciano…-parecía que despertara de un trance.- No pasa nada. ¿Vamos a comer?

_¿Quién sin darse cuenta_

_Corre a abrir la puerta _

_Por si estas allí?_

Ludwing veía fascinado como el mayor de los italianos comía la pasta en silencio. Había aparecido en la cocina unos minutos antes y simplemente se había sentado y empezado a comer de uno de los platos de pasta de la mesa.

Le fascinaba verlo así. Tan calmado, sin el entrecejo fruncido o la nariz arrugada en descontento. Le sorprendía aún no haberse sentido insultado. El otro hombre parecía adorar recalcar lo peor de los otros. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás también hacía lo mismo consigo mismo y decidía pagar sus taras y defectos con los otros.

Pero esa expresión blanca, calma y serena le molestaba a la par que le fascinaba.

Tenía un esquema mental de cómo eran las otras naciones (y seguramente estas también lo tenían) y los hermanos Vargas ahora mismo se salían de su esquema.

De Feliciano podía aceptarlo, muchos años conociéndose y muchas vivencias juntos, pero Lovino era otro mundo. Ver al italiano así daba pie a mil teorías. Creía que nunca podría volver a ver al italiano como solo el huraño y mujeriego italiano. Le había pasado lo mismo con sus demás 'amigos'. Feliciano no era solo el cariñoso e idiota italiano y Kiku no era solo el recto y correcto japonés.

Antes que pudiera decidir si era mejor saludar al italiano o dejarlo sumergido en sus pensamientos, el pequeño de los hermanos entro en la cocina como un loco. Su rostro mostraba disconformidad, su nariz estaba arrugada y con una mano mantenía un teléfono pegado a su oreja. Revolvió los cajones y saco de ellos una masa de amasar. Los ojos del alemán se agrandaron al verlo y volvió su cabeza al mayor de los italianos sin saber qué hacer. Al ver que este no reaccionaba, se levantó de golpe para tratar de evitar que el italiano hiciera alguna estupidez…

Para contemplar como el italiano destrozaba de un mazazo el teléfono móvil.

La cocina se quedó en silencio. El alemán abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez, tratando de comprender que acababa de suceder y el italiano les daba la espalda recargado en la encimera, seguramente observando el aparato destrozado.

-Espero que ese no fuera mi teléfono Feliciano.- Lovino rompió el silencio. Su voz era calmada y sus ojos no se despegaron de su tenedor, que jugaba con los tallarines de pasta.- Alemania siéntate y come. Feliciano tu también.

El alemán parpadeo un par de veces confundido y el menor de los italianos inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente. Cuando se giro lucía una sonrisa.

-¡Lo siento tanto Fratello! Ve… Te prometo que te comprare otro. Lo siento pero él ha llamado y… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comprarte otro esta tarde? ¿Ese modelo nuevo que mirabas hace meses que te encantaba? ¿Me perdonas por…? ¡Fratello! ¡Estabas comiendo pasta sin salsa!-El italiano levanto las manos horrorizado.- ¡Rápido Ludwing! ¡Échale salsa! Ve~

Ludwing obedeció aún sin comprender a estos hermanos. Y quizás… quizás no era su trabajo comprender, sino estar aquí con ellos.

Feliciano se sentó frente su hermano y sonrió de verdad al ver como este arrugaba la nariz un poco al ver caer la salsa en su plato. Romano había salido primero de la habitación y por suerte no escuchó su teléfono sonar. Pero Feliciano lo hizo.

España había llamado, después de dos semanas había llamado. En el fondo lo entendía. España nunca se dio cuenta que Lovino lo vio y técnicamente no habían roto su relación. Pero oír la voz del hombre que había roto… no, machacado el corazón de su hermano había hecho que su sangre hirviera. Era una lástima que no pudiera declarar guerras por corazones rotos.

El italiano le había dicho al otro mediterráneo con toda la dulzura del mundo que no volviera a acercarse a Romano, si quería que sus relaciones comerciales con Italia (y puede que mencionara sus genitales) se mantuvieran intactas.

Pero el español había querido una explicación a la amenaza y el italiano solo había necesitado mencionar a Francia para que el otro comprendiera.

Y en un golpe de locura había destruido el teléfono de su hermano para no oír más las suplicas del español.

Aún sonriendo, intento empezar conversación con su hermano y Ludwing. El alemán era justo lo que ambos necesitaban. Era una distracción perfecta para que las cosas volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad.

_Que tristeza da ver me hundido,_

_Ver me así_

Romano no era estúpido. Era huraño y le gustaban las mujeres. Era pasional y un poco cobarde. Si llegara a estar en su _'yo'_ habitual, se hubiera horrorizado de llevar un par de tejanos viejos con una camiseta horrorosa, que Prusia le había regalado hacía años, frente cualquier persona, incluido Alemania. Le gustaba disparar a latas vacías y tenía una maravillosa puntería, aunque odiaba las peleas. Le gustaba solucionar los problemas con 'ofertas' y sigilo. Le gustaba el arte, aunque nunca fue un gran artista, mucho menos en comparación a su hermano, y era un creyente dedicado a Dios. Era una nación y era heterosexual (con su hermano compartían la teoría que las naciones eran asexuales, no hombres ni mujeres, solo naciones, así que sus _sexualidades_ estaban enfocadas a sus reacciones frente a los humanos). Estaba enamorado de una nación y esta lo había engañado.

Había tenido dos largas semanas para auto psicoanalizarse y había llegado a muchas conclusiones. Entre ellas, destacaba una en concreto.

Por mucho tiempo había tenido esperanzas y había querido ignorar las señales. Lovino era un experto en ignorar sus problemas personales y no había querido indagar demasiado en el perfumen que España llevaba ciertos días.

Ese día había querido sorprenderlo. Se había presentado en su casa con unos churos que había comprado en una caravana de la placeta y un par de cafés de una cafetería que le gustaba visitar cuando estaba en España. La propietaria le recordaba a una de las antiguas criadas que ayudaron a Roma a educarlo. Era un encanto de mujer y le regalo un par de galletas caseras con el café.

No tenía llave, pero sabía que el español guardaba una copia de emergencia debajo de una maceta que estaba a un lado de su puerta. Antonio solía olvidarse mucho las llaves y esa era su única esperanza de entrar al apartamento (Eso o llamar a su jefe, que nunca estaba contento con su despistada nación).

Si hubieran llegado a estar en la habitación, seguramente Lovino hubiera creído que no había nadie en casa y se hubiera vuelto al pequeño café a compartir los churros con la propietaria. Quizás no se habría dado cuenta… si no hubiera tropezado con un par de piezas de ropa desperdigadas por el suelo.

Ambos se encontraban dormidos en el sofá del comedor, uno acurrucado encima del otro, completamente desnudos, con el pelo revuelto y… _sucios._ Como si hubieran sido demasiado vagos o hubieran estado demasiado cansados después de hacerlo como para levantarse. La espalda desnuda de uno de ellos mostraban marcas de uñas, como si alguien se hubiera aferrado a ella, y el cuello y el torso del otro tenían marcas que Lovino no había dejado allí.

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, Lovino había salido del apartamento sin despertarlos. Había vuelto al café y le había ofrecido todo a la propietaria. Los churros, los dos cafés y las galletas y había salido lo más rápido posible de España.

Un billete de avión comprado en el último momento y un viaje en taxi lo dejaron enfrente de su casa en Roma. Hasta ese momento estaba en shock. Su mente no parecía procesar nada, solo la necesidad de meterse en su cama, aquí en Italia.

Antes que pudiera entrar España llamó. Quería saber cuando Lovino podría venir a visitarlo, que lo echaba de menos y lo quería. El italiano le contesto que tenía mucho trabajo y que cuando pudiera volvería a España.

Ahora, dos semanas después, mientras comia pasta con su hermano y el alemán, Lovino decidio que si vuelve a poner un pie en España será cuando Antonio este fuera del país. En verdad se alegraba que su hermano se encargara de los asuntos exteriores.

Sin levantar la mirada de su plato, pide al alemán que le pase el agua y incluso puede que sonría y le dé las gracias. Aunque no por el agua, sino por ser una de las naciones que creyó en él y por distraer a su hermano de los problemas de Lovino.

Tomando otro bocado, Lovino reconsidera una de las propuestas de su hermano. Conoce un par de tipos fieles en el sur de Nápoles que estarían dispuestos a asustar un poco al bastardo de España. Pero borro la idea rápidamente, esos tipos no necesitaban más problemas.

Ahora quería mantener una conversación banal con alguien, no le importaba que fuera con el alemán y su hermano pequeño.

Pero esa noche volvería a llorar en los brazos de su hermano hasta dormirse. Volvería a sentir como este dejaba la cama y lo arropaba con cuidado.

Aunque sabía que quedaba menos.

Puede que hoy lloraría menos, mañana quizás se anime a salir con Feliciano a comprar. Quizás a finales de semana sería capaz de ir al bar a ver el partido de futbol de la semana.

Estaba mejor, aún le quedaba camino que recorrer, pero cada vez menos.

Y sabía que a cada paso del camino, tendría a su hermano a su lado.

_Ojala siguieras junto a mí… Siempre junto a mí…_


End file.
